Hyperboy Remix
by Super Jammin Carrot
Summary: It's rated T just in case, I don't expect it to get too bad... Anyways, Austin Vlad and Gene are all Juniors at Generic High school when Roxanne, Mike's younger sister, joins the Hypersquad. She helps Vlad research and create new weapons. on Hiatus


**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back with an all new adventure of HYPERBOY!!! (if you don't know what that is, check it out on newgrounds dot com and search "Hyperboy". watch em all!!!) This takes place a few years later when the arrive for their first day of school for the third time at Generic High, so R&R, tell me if I should carry on with this story!!! **

**Pairings: Austin x Roxanne (eventually) Gene x Dreamgirl**

**Hyperboy Remix**

"Well, guys. This is it. Junior year, how do you feel?" Austin asks as he, Gene, and Vlad walk into Generic High. The familiar hallways shouted out their memories from before summer break.

"Personally, I feel like crap. I stayed up until midnight researching that stupid Megabot dude," Gene replied, referencing to their most recent adventure.

Before we go on, I feel I should roughly explain what has happened. Mike, a boy who was killed, invented the Hypersuit one day, which caused Gene to be a kick-ass superhero. Using candy to jumpstart the system and become Hyperboy, Gene was able to kick even more butt, and played around with it for a while. A particularly large robot came along and zapped the life out of Mike. This being personal, Gene went and kicked the robot's butt. Mike being avenged, Vlad joined the team to replace Mike and create weapons for Gene to use. Austin is more of a comedic relief, though he supplies Gene with the candy.

That being explained, I think we should tune in again.

Gene, Austin and Vlad walked toward their lockers, and Austin saw a freshman trying to open a locker.

"Yo, Asian. I believe that is my locker," he said, pushing the girl aside.

"Care to do that again?" The Asian girl said to Austin, her hands forming fists and her eyes glistening.

"Uhh, sorry. I think I got the wrong locker…" Austin started. The girl pounced on him, brought him to the ground, and punched him repeatedly.

"Do you think we should stop her?" Vlad asked Gene while watching this 14 year old girl beat up his friend.

"Nahh, I want to be able to tell people a freshman girl beat him up on the first day. Plus, this is pretty entertaining." Gene walked toward his locker and opened it swiftly. Austin finally stalked over after a couple of minutes, bearing a bloody nose and two black eyes.

"I'm depressed now. That chick is like 11."

"Try 14. Anyways, _this _is your locker. Not that one," Gene said, pointing to the locker next to his. He looked back at the girl, opening her locker about 4 feet away. She had a smug smile on that Gene had recognized, but hadn't seen in a long time. "Hey, don't you think she looks familiar?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really looking at her face while she beat mine." Austin slumped on his locker as he put in his combination. He looked at her too. "Hmm, I guess you're right. I am practically blind right now, but something about her seems familiar." He tilted his head and looked at her more intently. She turned, saw him, and blushed deeply. She turned away and started off toward her first class of the day.

"Hey, I've got it! Wait up!" Gene shouted. The girl turned and saw him running up to her. "You don't happen to be related to Mike, do you?"

"Jesus, everyone is mentioning my brother today," she said.

*---*

"Hey Austin! Vlad! This girl is Mike's little sister, she is a super tech-nerd, too!" Gene said, running with the girl's arm in his hand. She was easily keeping up with him on her skinny but powerful legs. "Her name is Roxanne, but she says that we can call her Asian if we want." Her face was parallel with the ground, face a deep shade of red.

She looked up suddenly. "So you guys are Mike's dumb friends? He told me lots of stories before he died. You seem pretty cool," Roxanne said. She looked at Gene and Vlad, but then directed her attention to Austin. "Sorry about beating you up. I get really pissed when people think they can push me around because of my size."

"Sorry 'bout the locker thing. I seriously thought it was mine…" Austin rubbed his eye and winced. "Yeah, that was stupid of me."

"Sorry!" Roxanne said, looking genuinely depressed that she hurt him. "And I really don't mind you calling me Asian. Mike called me that before he died. Even though he was Asian as well, I was more fitting for the name."

"Makes sense. Usually the younger of two siblings have nicknames that have nothing to do with their names, even if they work for both siblings. It's a natural reaction to do it that way." Vlad spoke for the first time in a while, and Gene was shocked that he sounded so different.

"Whoa, Vlad! Why is your voice deeper now?" Austin asked, also in astonishment.

"Dunno, puberty?" Vlad said, looking at Austin. "Anyways, we had better get to class soon. The bell is going to ring in 3 minutes."


End file.
